


The Happy Ending

by FlameWolf



Series: My Strange Romance [14]
Category: Marilyn Manson (Band)
Genre: Biting, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fingering, Sex in a Walmart, Smut, quicky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 22:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11930466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameWolf/pseuds/FlameWolf
Summary: After nearly a month of focusing on the baby, both Cherise and Manson are about to explode.  Thankfully, Twiggy offers to babysit; giving the couple some alone time.





	The Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not know and have never met Marilyn Manson or any of the famous people in this fic. This is fiction, just for fun and no profit will be made from it.
> 
> Author’s Note: The last part of our tale. Short and probably overly sweet. I hope you enjoyed this series. It was a strange little experiment for me.

Weeks of feedings, burping, diaper changing, crying were enough to drive even the most stalwart of parents go a bit batty.  Cherise and Manson were at their wit’s end.  They hadn’t had a moment to themselves since they’d brought Maeve into the world.  While the painter could have gone without intimacy before she’d met the singer, she certainly couldn’t now.  It seemed that just when they were getting things going, the baby would start to fuss; effectively putting the brakes on anything they were trying to do.  Needless to say, this made the pair more than a little irritable.

None of this was lost on the band, especially Jeordie.  As one of the rocker’s many exs, he was well aware of when the man was experiencing sexual tension.  So, he began to plan; making sure everything was okay with his fellow bandmembers.  While he was fine with babies, having had many younger siblings, he couldn’t be sure about the others.  Thankfully, most of them had been delighted at the suggestion of babysitting; especially Pogo.  The way the madman’s eyes had lit up  _ still _ concerned him.

Reaching up a hand, he carefully knocked at the door; taking note of the silence coming from the room.  Grateful his knock didn’t awake the baby as the door slid open, he motioned to the pair to join him in the hall.  “If you want, me and Ging can watch the kid.  I’ve had younger siblings and so has he,” he offered in a hushed whisper as soon as they were outside of the room.  The effeminate male was surprised by the speed that they agreed to his proposal.

Fairly running out of the house, the orange haired femme spread her arms open and tilted her face up into the sunlight.  It felt like she had been a bit trapped honestly so it felt great to be outside.  So, when a pair of tattooed arms wrapped around her to pull her into a lithe body, she simply leaned back into the contact and sighed.  Humming softly in happiness, she planted a series of kisses under his chin as she allowed herself to take in his intoxicating scent.  It had been far too long since they had been able to so much as hold eachother without worrying about Maeve needing something.  Already, she could feel her neglected libido beginning to stir.

Chuckling softly, the singer spun her so he could take her lips in a sweet, lingering kiss.  “Want to make a trip to Walmart?” husked his baritone, the suggestion making her skin tingle with need.

“Are you sure?  I still haven’t lost the weight from having Maeve and I have stretch-marks all over,” she teased against his lips.  She let out a squeak when his grip tightened and his kiss turned into something more desperate, almost visceral.

Next thing she knew, he was shoving her into the passenger seat of his car and screaming down the street.  Intense, mismatched eyes glared at her while he drove; his jaw tense.  “Do you think I care about that when I have been nearly a month without your touch?  Without seeing your body or even being able to play with you?” bit out an irritated baritone as he shifted his gaze mostly back to the road.  Cherise could only blink, biting back a dangerous urge to snicker.  With how tense he seemed, laughing didn’t seem like a good idea.

Unfortunately, her body had different ideas; giggles bubbling out of her against her will.  The glower he shot her in response did nothing to help, only making her laugh harder.  “I was just joking Brian!  Christ, I know you well enough that I know you’d have sex with me even if I had gained 100lbs,” she pointed out, tears of hilarity rolling down her cheeks while she kept laughing.  The stare he gave her only made matters worse.

Slowly, a mischievous grin curled his black lips as he relaxed.  “I’d have fucked you in the driveway if you had let me,” he quipped, waggling his shaven eye ridges at her when she flushed.

“Maybe next time,” she whispered, smirking a tiny bit when her husband blushed under his make-up.

All too soon, the car was pulling up to the familiar storefront; Manson opening the door for her.  Grabbing her left arm in a loose grip, he led her into the huge store.  As they got closer, she began to feel both nervous and excited about the amount of people coming in and out.  With this high volume of people, it would be a lot easier to get caught.  Instead of being put off, however, she felt anticipation humming in her veins.  Seeming to sense this, Manson gave her a pervy grin before leading her past the automatic doors.  “Lot of people here today.  Think they’re up for a show?” husked his throaty baritone in her ear as he led her to the bike aisle.

“They’d better be,” she returned, standing on her tiptoes to nip his pale neck.

Releasing a gruff noise in response, Manson picked up speed; practically dragging her behind him.  The set of his jaw and the flare of his nostrils told her he was extremely on edge.  Before the baby had come, he had bordered on being nymphomaniac.  The nearly month long dry cycle had to have taken a fairly severe toll on his sanity.  As long as she’d known him, he had never had a dry spell that long.  He had to be about ready to explode.  Suddenly, as if to prove her theory right, he was pushing her against the bike racks; his hands going under her t-shirt to fondle her naked breasts as he gave her a vicious kiss.

Teeth bit at her lips as he played with her nipples, some of her milk dribbling free onto his fingers.  Breaking the kiss with a low rumble, he rested his painted forehead against hers as his lithe body shuddered.  “God, Cherise its been so long.  I want you so bad,” whispered his rough, uneven voice as his hands moved from her breasts to grasp her hips.

“Then take what you want,” purred a seductive dare, that drew a strained growl from his black lips.

Removing his right hand from her hip to reach into the pocket of his skin tight jeans, he pulled out a balisong; flipping the knife open to reveal to sharp blade.  With a strange glint in his mismatched eyes, he carefully placed the blade between his index and middle fingers before reaching between her leg to press it against the crotch of her tight, denim pants.  Using his fingers to gauge pressure so he wouldn’t accidentally hurt her, the singer moved his hand back to where her ass started and began to pull the knife toward him.

With a thick, purring noise, the edge sliced through the seam like a hot knife through butter; allowing him discreet access for what he was about to do.  Callused fingertips briefly brushed against puffy lips, drawing a shudder from the rocker as he removed the knife from her.  Replacing it in his jeans, he once again cupped her slightly exposed slit; resting his forehead against hers as he allowed his slender digits to play with her.  When a moan whimpered from her, it was all he could do not to take her right then.

Leaning her head back against a bike tire, Cherise bit her lower lip to keep in her sounds.  She was so sensitive, even the slightest brush was like electricity; making her jump every caress.  “So responsive, so hungry.  Seems you missed me just as much,” cooed a soft growl as his fingers briefly entered her twitching passage.

“Of course I did,” sighed out of her, hands coming to rest on broad shoulders.

Sensation was beginning to overwhelm her, feeling like there was a spring starting to tighten inside her.  With a gruff sound, he was removing his hand; spinning her to face the metal rack.  Leaning his body to cover hers, the singer placed his erection at her opening; wrapping his arms around her waist as he began to sway them back and forth.  To the observer, they would look like two lovers dancing to music only they could hear.  Just like at their wedding.

Resting his chin on her shoulder as she leaned back into him, he gave short, quick thrusts with his bony hips; rumbling on every exhale.  She felt like heaven around him, silken walls squeezing as she let out the most delectable noises.  If he had his way, he would never go this long without her again.  As it was, neither of them would last long; to his deep regret.  Biting the nape of his lover’s neck, Manson huffed through his nose as he felt his balls draw tight against his body.  Whispering her name softly, he felt himself cum; Cherise following not long after.

Holding her to him with one arm while she passed out, the infamous ‘God of Fuck’ stuffed himself back into his pants.  Then he was scooping her up into thin arms, carrying her easily as she nestled against him.  Making sure to hide her exposed nethers from sight, he moved into the masses; ignoring the odd looks he was getting.  Every day, this woman had surprised him; making him look forward to the years ahead.  Smiling to himself, he continued on to the car; placing his precious burden on the passenger seat before getting into the driver’s seat.  No matter what, he would be by her side.  For as long as he lived.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**_The End_ **


End file.
